1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, an electronic component device in which an electronic component is mounted on a wiring substrate that employs a silicon substrate as a substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, there is the electronic component device which is constructed by mounting the electronic component on the wiring substrate. In Patent Literature 1 (Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) 2003-197806), it is set forth that, the wiring circuits are formed by filling the conductive paste into the groove patterns provided in the resin film, and then in a state that the inflated portion for air exhaust is formed to the chip mounting portion on the resin film, the bumps of the IC bare chip are stuck into the wiring circuits and are connected electrically thereto.
In Patent Literature 2 (Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) 2002-110726), it is set forth that, in the semiconductor device in which the electrodes on the semiconductor chip and the electrodes on the substrate are connected electrically to oppose mutually, in order to obtain the bonding portion whose reliability is high, the electrodes on the semiconductor chip and the electrodes on the substrate are bonded via the metallic compound layer which is formed of the desired electrode material and the bonding material.
As explained in the column in the related art described later, in the electronic component device in the related art, the MEMS component is mounted on the bottom portion of the concave portion of the wiring substrate using the silicon substrate as the substrate by the adhesive, and then the MEMS component is connected to the wiring substrate by wires.
In the related art, the MEMS component is connected to the wiring substrate by wires, and thus the area where the wire is drawn around is needed. Therefore, such a problem arises that the mounting area for mounting the MEMS component becomes large.
Also, like above Patent Literature 1, according to the approach of providing the inflated portion using a thermosetting resin in an element mounting position, it is difficult to connect the substrate and the semiconductor chip with good flatness. Also, in Patent Literature 1, the organic material is used as the substrate. Therefore, there is such a possibility that, because of difference of a coefficient of thermal expansion between the substrate and semiconductor chip, a warp is caused in the semiconductor device in the heating process in the manufacturing step. For this reason, in Patent Literature 1, terminal peeling of the semiconductor chip is prevented by employing the inflated portion using the thermosetting resin instead of the adhesive.
Also, some MEMS components need a high degree of parallelism. When the adhesive is used, in many cases, a degree of parallelism of the MEMS component is not always attained satisfactorily due to a variation in thickness of the adhesive, and the like.